No es Correcto
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Alfred debido a un recuerdo decide visitar a Arthur ya que algo le ronda en su cabeza, Arthur cree que eso no es correcto. Alfred le enseñará que las reglas no son todo en esta vida.


**Summary:** Alfred debido a un recuerdo decide visitar a Arthur ya que algo le ronda en su cabeza, Arthur cree que eso no es correcto. Alfred le enseñará que las reglas no son todo en esta vida.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

_Dedicado a Xanxisk, Griffmoon, Soubi-kun y Rusia-san_

NO ES CORRECTO

ONE SHOT

ARTHUR X ALFRED

By Meems Asakura

Arthur iba como siempre a jugar bádminton1, cómo siempre Alfred iba a desearle suerte en el juego, para partir a sus clases de Violín.

- Mucha suerte Nii-chan – Dijo el pequeño de lentes mientras miraba al imponente joven de ojos verdes.

- Muchas gracias Alfred, pero ¿No quieres ir? – Pregunto mientras tomaba una segunda paleta.

- Pero yo no sé jugar –

- Mírame Alfred – Dijo mientras sujetaba la cabeza del pequeño – No importa que no sepas nada, piensa que siempre serás el mejor, así las cosas siempre resultan mucho mejor –

- ¿De verdad? –

- Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo eres el número uno ¿No? –

Sudor corría por su cuello, ¿Por qué volvía a soñar con eso? ¿Por qué no se podía quitar al inglés de la cabeza?...realmente era un gran misterio para él. Él número uno.

- Jones-sama – Dijo una voz en la parte externa de la habitación.

- Pasa – Dijo el rubio incorporándose y ubicando los lentes como siempre.

- ¿Volvió a tener ese sueño? – Preguntó un jovencito, el sirviente de Alfred.

- Sí, creo que terminaré por ir allá. Tal vez algo le paso a Arthur – Dijo mientras sacaba la tapa de su desayuno.

Tostadas, Café descafeinado con un poco de crema, Tocino cortado en pedacitos con dos huevos fritos y un par de Donas para finalizar todo.

- Buen provecho Jones-sama, ¿Le preparo la maleta? –

- Bu…e…no – Dijo Arthur mientras comía una dona en dos bocados.

Mientras en Inglaterra un cejudo personaje tocaba la guitarra en su sala de grabación…

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?__ 2_

- Señor Arthur – Dijo una señorita con un traje de sirvienta con una bandeja con unas vasijas.

Arthur al ver a la jovencita de cabello negro dejo su guitarra a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la sirvienta para que dejara la vajilla en la mesa. El rubio sin pensarlo se sentó y tomó una flor de color blanca.

- ¿Cuál preparaste hoy? – Pregunto mirando la rosa, lo extrañaba, pero no lo quería aceptar.

- Hoy preparé té blanco con leche de almendras, regalo del señor Wong – Dijo la sirvienta mientras servía el té en una pequeña y delicada taza de té.

- Que bueno…- Dijo el inglés mientras tomaba la taza y sentía el dulce y suave aroma.

- Con su permiso – Dijo la señorita y se retiró del jardín dejando un par de galletas Carr's3

Arthur se quedo en el jardín, al terminar su té con galletas volvió a su sala de grabación…tenía muchas ganas de cantar.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sweep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand__4_

El día en la mansión del Reino Unido paso sin ningún problema, Arthur como todos los días termino de practicar con su guitarra y su voz, luego jugó Bádminton con los nobles de su tierra. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y en su casa preparaban la cena mientras ordenaba todas sus cosas y calculaba los intereses que le debían algunos países.

En un instante cortando el limpio y ordenado tiempo de Arthur se abrió la puerta de sopetón y entro nuestro querido héroe Alfred.

- Hola Arthur – Dijo Alfred mientras tomaba de su bolsillo una hamburguesa y comenzaba a comerla.

- ¡Alfred! Qué bueno verte – Dijo el inglés, pero en un instante su cara se volvió de terror, su cara era peor que ver a Ita-chan viendo el Aro. - ¡No lo toques! Tienes las manos sucias – Dijo el inglés mientras corría sus papeles de contabilidad hacia un lado para que Alfred no los tocará con sus grasosas manos.

- Pero que tonto…quiero ayudarte – Dijo Alfred mientras le quitaba el papel de sus manos y comenzaba a leerlo. Ya no le quedaba ni una hamburguesa.

Arthur quería morir, las grasosas y sucias manos tocaban su hermoso y pulcro papel de seda en donde anotaba sus cuentas.

- Vaya…sí que lo tienes ordenado – Dijo Alfred tirando el papel hacia el escritorio. – Tengo hambre ¿Cuándo falta para comer? – Le preguntó.

- Son las 8 y 15, faltan 15 minutos, aquí todo marcha a la hora. Si me permites voy a llamar a mi ama de llaves, tendré que decirle que comerás aquí. – Dijo Arthur.

- No te preocupes, pase a saludar a Miyako-chan y le dije que me quedaba. ¿Sabes si Matthew viene? –

- No lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo veo – Dijo mientras soltaba el teléfono para llamar a la ama de llaves.

- Bah… lo quería molestar – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Arthur fue al baño a lavarse las manos y se dirigió al inmenso comedor inglés en donde el norteamericano ya estaba sentado, con una señora de edad hablando con él.

- Por supuesto… aparte hace mucho tiempo que no venía para acá – Dijo Alfred mientras miraba a la señora.

- Que bueno, Arthur-sama se ha sentido solo ahora, ya que ni usted ni Matthew están, no tiene mucha gente aquí en la casa – Dijo la señora mientras le servía leche al de lentes.

- Arthur… apúrate, Miyako-chan ya está sirviendo todo. Si no te apresuras me lo comeré todo – Dijo Alfred mientras sacaba un pedazo de tocino de un bandeja de plata que estaba en la mesa.

El inglés con mucho decoro y tranquilidad se sentó y espero que la jovencita de cabello negro llegara a la mesa con una bandeja y le sirviera té.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo Alfred mientras miraba a la jovencita de arriba hacia abajo, era demasiado bonita ella.

- Hola, Alfred-sama – Dijo la jovencita mientras hacía una reverencia al joven.

- Arthur…estoy celoso, tú tienes a puras mujeres en tu casa. Yo tengo solo a hombres, aparte de amables, son bonitas – Dijo Alfred mientras miraba sin decoro a la jovencita, haciendo que ella se sonrojara excesivamente.

- Yo simplemente espero a gente que sea eficiente – Dijo Arthur mientras se servía un "Fish and Chips".

- Exactamente – Dijo la jovencita mientras veía como su _amo_ comía el plato que había preparado.

- Perfecto, es deliciosa esta comida, Elizabeth – Dijo Arthur mientras le sonreía a la sirvienta.

- Que bueno, Señor Arthur. Con su permiso – Dijo la jovencita mientras hacía una reverencia hacia el inglés y se retiraba.

Cuando ya se encontraban los dos completamente solos Alfred salió de su asombro para poder comenzar a hablar.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – Preguntó el más joven mientras le golpeaba el codo a Arthur.

- ¿Quién?- Dijo mientras cortaba una papa y la introducía a su boca.

- Elizabeth – Dijo Alfred – Es perfecta, bonita, cocina para ti, te ama ella. ¿Son novios? – Preguntó Alfred acercándose al cejudo.

Arthur se sorprendió de la pregunta que le formulaba el estadounidense, estaba totalmente atónito.

- Por favor Alfred, es una sirviente muy buena, nada más – Dijo mirando estupefacto.

- Buena sirvienta, mi capital. Por favor está enamorada de ti –

- Mentira, aparte ella no me gusta – Dijo Arthur corriendo la cara para mirar otra parte. Por suerte ya había terminado de comer.

- Que mal, si tuviera una sirvienta tan bonita que me amara. Estoy seguro que me gustaría – Dijo Alfred mientras se sentaba hacia atrás, dejando un par de patas al aire.

- Bueno no me interesa, ¿Te falta mucho para terminar? – Preguntó mientras veía que en la mesa todas las bandejas de plata que estaban con comida estaban totalmente vacías.

- No, ya termine – Dijo mientras se paraba.- Voy a ir a mi habitación… ¿Una pregunta no la has tocado verdad? -

- No podría Miyako-san siempre ha dejado tu pieza tal cual la dejaste cuando te independizaste. Tú sabes que ella te quiere mucho – Dijo Arthur mientras subía junto Alfred las escaleras.

- Es verdad, yo venía por una cosa – Dijo Alfred.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Hace mucho tiempo que no juego ¿Vamos a jugar Bádminton? –

- Pero ya está oscuro –

- No importa, seremos solo los dos – Dijo Alfred mientras volvía a recordar como jugaba cuando era pequeño.

- Esta bien, voy a buscar mi equipo y vamos –

- No te preocupes, si no soy tan bueno. Aparte después te vas a duchar ¿no? –

- Está bien, pero ¿Las raquetas? –

- Yo las voy a buscar…-

- Bueno, te espero en la cancha – Dijo Arthur, le daba risa que algunas veces era tan influenciable con ese mocoso.

Arthur estaba en la cancha de bádminton; y comenzó a escuchar una dulce canción.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change_

_The__ things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come_

_to take away the pain__5_

Arthur estaba intrigado, se dirigió a la sala de grabación y entro por la puerta del jardín, intentó no hacer ruido, no quería dejar de escuchar esa melodiosa voz.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day__5_

Arthur vio cómo los sentimientos del rubio se iban transmitiendo a través de su melodiosa voz.

_Tell me where, did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything differently_

_but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm_

_inside__ of me_

Alfred se sentía tan bien cantando, sentía que sus sentimientos afloraban. Abrió sus ojos y se asustó al ver a Arthur mirándolo profundamente.

- Lo siento Arthur- Dijo Alfred dejando a un lado la guitarra del inglés.

- No, no, continúa. No sabía que tocabas la guitarra –

- Bueno me enseño Miyako-chan –

- ¿Miyako? –

- Si, cuando tú salías a jugar Bádminton, ella me enseñaba después de que aprendiera la lección de violín – Dijo Alfred.

- Nunca lo pensé –

- Mal, pero sabes no encontré las raquetas de Bádminton, por eso me puse a tocar esta guitarra – Dijo el de lentes.

- ¿Entonces vamos a ir a jugar? – Preguntó Arthur

- Porque mejor nos sentamos a conversar, hay algo que te quiero decir – Dijo el de lentes mientras se sonrojaba.

Las luces del lugar estaban totalmente apagadas, y lograban ver simplemente los ojos del otro por la luz de la luna. Alfred mientras cantaba la canción, logró entender todo lo que sentía, él porque de sus sueños y porque ese lugar el cual encontraba tan distante cada vez que estaba en él se sentía en casa.

Alfred se acerco hacia donde estaba Arthur, este sentía que el mocoso estaba demasiado cerca de él. _Peligrosamente cerca_.

Por instinto se alejo del Norteamérica hasta llegar a la pared, sin momento de reaccionar que el más joven leyó sus movimientos y lo encerró entre sus brazos. Donde misteriosamente se sentía bastante más cómodo.

- ¿Qué haces Alfred? – Preguntó el rockero mientras veía como el de lentes se los sacaba para estar más cerca de él.

- Simplemente hago lo que siento – Arthur sentía el aliento de él, era delicioso y tortuoso. Como si hubiera algo mejor que aquél néctar.

En un instante en donde dejo de pensar Arthur, ya que la varonil sustancia que envolvía al más joven le había ganado, embriagándolo como uno de los mejores licores. Sintió que algo se llenaba al sentir como sus labios se unían dulcemente junto con los de él.

Era embriagante, delicioso y tortuoso, precioso. Exquisito, no quería dejar de sentir aquello.

Nunca

Jamás

Sentía que sus piernas estaban más débiles de lo común, necesitaba algún agarre, algo que lo sujetara. Instintivamente se agarro de su cuello. Ese dulce y tímido movimiento del tsundere6 hizo que él beso de los dos se hiciera aún más profundo. Probando las dulces lenguas de los dos las cavidades más profundas de los dos.

Era una experiencia nueva para los dos.

Para el jovencito, era su primer amor.

Para el mayor, era su primer beso.

¿Eso era posible?

Al Parecer sí.

Arthur no entendía nada, solo sentía. Se estaba besando, promulgando un amor que nunca creyó que existiera. Era su amor. Era un hombre. ¡Un hombre! Arthur al caer en cuenta de aquello empujo fuertemente a l independizado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Alfred, se sentía en los cielos y el empujón, lo hizo sentir que volvía a la cruda realidad.

- No es correcto – Dijo el inglés tapando su boca con su mano.

- ¡Al diablo con eso Arthur! ¡Te amo! Y eso es lo importa – Estaba totalmente sonrojado el vaquero.

- Pero soy hombre. Tienes que tener una novia. Una mujer, no puedes estar conmigo, esto está mal, no es correcto –

- y… ¿Tú crees que yo siento esto porque es correcto? Realmente eres un Baka – Toco la barbilla del cejudo.

Arthur sentía cada uno de los delgados dedos del vaquero y sentía como algo le faltaba.

- Pero ¡No es correcto! –

- ¡Y eso es una barbaridad! ¿Te gusta esto no? – El vaquero toco los labios del pirata y este emitió un sonoro gemido.

- Pero no es correcto – Dijo casi en un suspiro el cejudo.

- Y eso no me interesa, lo único que sé es que te amo con todo mi corazón y no pienso esconderlo. Entiende, has sido mi mentor, me has enseñado todo lo que se. Eres perfecto, no me importa tu comida. Entiende que para mi eres el mejor del mundo. – Terminó besando su confesión, estaba demasiado avergonzado para volver a mirar al inglés.

Arthur no entendía, sabía que el tacto era delicioso, que se sentía muy bien en los brazos de él. Pero había algo que le decía que continuara. Que se dejara amar por alguna vez en la vida.

¿Qué amara?

Tal vez sería hora de probar y dejar de tener tanto miedo a sufrir y tanto pavor a ir contra las reglas. Que importaba que no fuera correcto, se sentía bien. Completo y lleno.

1: Bádminton: Deporte realizado en Inglaterra por los nobles; para una visión más grafica es una mezcla entre voleibol y tenis.

2: Parte de "Súper Massive Black Hole" del Grupo Británico Muse.

3: Carr's: Son galletas de agua, que sirven para acompañar los tés dulces. Las venden en Inglaterra como aquí (Chile) venden las Soda.

4: Parte inicial de la canción "Viva la Vida" del Grupo Británico Coldplay. Encuentro que es una de las mejores canciones para describir a Arthur jajá.

5: Parte inicial de la canción "No way out" de Phil Collins. En la película "Brother Bear" (Tierra de Osos)


End file.
